Joanne Swann
by Missyxinha
Summary: Joanne Swann, miuda de 11 anos, orfa...o q sera q o futuro lhe reserva? q aventuras ira passar?amores nvs? leiaammm e reviews please
1. O começo!

**Bem eu vou vos contar a história duma miúda órfã, só restou apenas uma pessoa para a contar… eu! Juliana Turner, amiga de Joanne Swann.**

**Há muitos anos atrás, quando tu não existias, pois eu já sou 1 pouco velha, mas resolvi contar esta história, não aguentava + o sofrimento, o arrependimento.**

**1952, ano em que Joanne Swann nasceu, era uma menina loira de olhos esverdiados. Era muito simpática, educada, social, amigável e muito feliz, até ao dia em que seus pais, Elizabeth Swann e Peter Starsky morreram, no ano 1960, ano em que Joanne tinha apenas 8 anos. Estes morreram porque foram atacados por piratas.**

**Mas Joanne aguentou a dor, e cresceu, com tristeza, o seu olhar e o seu sorriso já não eram o mesmo, transmitiam apenas a tristeza, a dor e o horror.**

**Passados 2 anos, Joanne tava a tentar recuperar, tinha já feito montes de amigas, e uma delas era eu.**

**Eu, Juliane Turner, amava viajar, enfrentar perigos, era uma aventureira, e um dia, soube de que 1 barco iria zarpar para pescar, nos lados dos piratas.**

**Juliane, adorou a ideia e foi acorrer ter com Joanne, pedir que essa viesse com ela.**

**Joanne ficou muito pensativa, pois a mãe sempre a aconselhou nunca, mas nunca mesmo, ir para ali perto.**

**Mas Joanne, resolveu contradizer a vontade da mãe, pois queria vingar-se desses piratas, sabendo que não tinha a minina noção do perigo.**


	2. A viagem

**Olaa! Bm dsclp no 1º capitulo n ter dito nda lol**

**Bmmm…espero q gstm deste 2º capitulo e espero q tnhm gstado do 1º! AHHH…dsclp so ter sido akilo…e q pensei q ficasse maior…e q e a mnh 1ª vz aki lol P**

**Joanne Swan…aceitou e lá fez as suas malas! **

**No caminho encontra Will, seu irmão, de 14 anos, como eu…**

**Este admira-se ao ver Joanne Swann de malas e pgnt-lhe para onde se dirigia com tanta pressa**

**- Vou com Juliane fazer uma viagem de barco, qrs vir connosco?**

**Will, nem respondeu, correu até casa, fez as suas malas e foi de encontro a elas.**

**Will, era um rapaz muito charmoso, foi sempre quem apoiou Joanne, ele agora era qm tratava de tds os assuntos, ele teve q começar a trblhr lgo dps da morta dos seus pais, ele teria q ajudar, teria q proteger a sua irmã, tnha q a sustentar!**

**Para alem do , will, tinha uma paixão…Juliane, eu! Nnc foi capaz de revelar, admirava-a por uma fotografia q tnh tirado a irmã.**

**Chegando ao barco, instalaram-se e depois foram almoçar, já que estavam cheios de fome.**

**Aseguir ao almoço, Joanne vai se deitar, pois tava 1 poco cansada…eu e o Will ficamos cá fora a ver o mar, de repente, do nada vêem um barco pirata, de imediato, correm a avisar a tripulação.**

**O barco de Jack Sparrow, Pearl Harbour aproxima-se, e a su tripulação invade o nosso barco. Começa a luta.**

**Joanne, acorda num sobressalto, ouvindo alguém tentar abrir a porta, e ouvindo a voz de piratas, esconde-se no armário.**

**Passados uns minutos, por fim abrem a porta e começam a revistar tudo, ao abrirem o armário dão de caras com Joanne, esta começa a chorar e diz:**

**- Por favor, ñ m façam mal!**

**Os 2 piratas, olham 1 para o outro e pegam nela dizendo:**

**- Não! Nós nunca fazemos mal a crianças, principalmente se forem raparigas!**

**De seguida, levam-na até ao outro barco ao encontro de Jack Sparrow.**

**No caminho, Joanne grita:**

**- WILL, AJUDA-ME!**

**Will ouvindo, vira-se e vê a sua irmã sendo levada, o pirata que se encontrava a lutar com ele, aproveita a oportunidade e desfere-lhe um golpe na barriga.**

**Juliane, corre para ele, e pede ajuda. São levados até a um barco.**

**Juliane tenta estacar o sangue com uma camisa.**

**Joanne, ao chegar de encontro a Jack Sparrow, e ouvindo o seu nome, desata aos pontapés e murros a ele.**

**Jack olha para ela e diz:**

**- Hey, hey, q e isto? Não tns amor a tua vida?**

**Joanne, para olha pa ele furiosa e diz:**

**- Foste tu qm matou os meus pais! Odeio-te!**

**- Ai s? e qm eram os teus pais, uns aldeões quaisquer n?**

**- Não, não eram! Elizabeth Swann e Peter Starsky, lembram t de alguma coisa?**

**Jack Sparrow, fica sem respiração ao ouvir o nome destes, e de imediato diz, caindo de joelhos no chão:**

**- O quê? Eu não os matei! Não fui eu!...Não acredito…Elizabeth Swann, morta? E tu és filha dela?**

**Murmura: A mnh amada está morta?**

**Joanne olha-lhe surpresa e diz-lhe:**

**- Não foste tu? Então quem foi? Dssrm q tnhs sido tu! Com as tuas próprias mãos! Sim, só filha dela.**

**Jack Sparrow, pede q a levem para a cozinha e q esta faça 1 jantar, porque já ficava tarde. Jack Sparrow não conseguiu responder-lhe pois tinha remorsos, pois sempre que pensou que estes tinham sobrevivido, pensou que Mike, apenas os tivesse ameaçado como Jack lhe tinha dito. Mas o assunto iria ser resolvido da pior forma, sem piedade!**

**De noite, depois de jantar, Jack vai ate ao convés e olha as estrelas. **

**Joanne, vendo-o vai ter com ele e diz:**

**- Posso fazer-te companhia?**

**- Sim, à vontade!**

**Joanne hesita, mas põe se ao lado dele e depois de pensar, toca no braço de Jack e diz:**

**- Porque é que quando te disse que Elizabeth tava morta, o teu olhar enfranqueceu?**

**Bm, e aqui está o meu 2º capitulo, espero que gstm…e se qrm sbr o q Jack lhe vai dzr, não percam o próximo capitulo ;)**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Janegranger - Pimaaa, bigada, inda bm q gstst D**

**Salira tSuki Crisis**** – Maeee, bigadissima! LoL… e pena n saberes a historia e assim lol! Ms pronto bgd na msm ;)**


	3. A Verdade!

**Bem e aqui esta o 3º capituloo! Ppl sorry só estar a postar agora... mas eu no fim da fic tenho lá a explicação... devia ter posto aqui mas enganei-me lol**

**Quero reviews! Tão a ser muito poucas…vou chorar :S**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jack olha-lhe de relance, sorri e depois responde:**

**- É uma historia muito longa, e se te contasse secalhar não iria ser o mesmo daqui para frente… podia ser pior… ou mesmo melhor… mas eu recuso-me a contar-te.**

**Dito isto… vira-lhe as costas e dirige-se a sua cabine!**

**Joanne corre para ele e agarra-lhe no braço… e de seguida diz-lhe:**

**- Desculpa? Primeiro, ficas todo preocupadinho, depois não me respondes às perguntas relacionadas com Elizabeth… e depois recusaste a contar-me uma historia que pelos vistos mereço saber!**

**Jack, olha para ela, olha para o chão, e depois deixa escorrer uma lágrima… vira-se e dirige-se para a sua cabine, sem dizer uma palavra, deixando uma miúda estupefacta.**

**Joanne, já na cama, pensa e repensa na atitude de Jack, e cada vez fica mais confusa e pensa: 'o que se terá passado entre eles? Porque é que ele tem sempre estas reacções? Eu preciso de resposta o mais rápido possível, pois tenho a certeza que nesta altura Will e Juliane se dirigem para cá, e assim não terei o tempo suficiente'**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will, em Port Royal é tratado, mas logo que pode, vira-se para Juliane e afirma:**

**- Juliane, preciso de imediatamente de partir para a Ilha Muerta, a minha irmã encontra-se neste momento em perigo concerteza, e eu não aguentaria a dor de perder outro ente querido!**

**Juliane revoltada, responde-lhe zangada:**

**- Tas maluco, só pode! Como é que pensas partir nesse estado? Tu podias tar morto nesta altura, devias ter amor à tua vida… e agora já tas a pensar zarpar de novo, frente ao perigo!**

**- JULIANE… É A MINHA IRMÃ QUE TA EM CAUSA! TU NÃO SABES O QUE É PERDER UNS PAIS, E TER EM RISCO UMA IRMA! TU NÃO SABES NADA DA VIDA! TU SEMPRE TIVESTE TUDO...**

**Juliane ao ouvir isto, começam a cair lágrimas da sua bela cara e nisto diz entre soluços:**

**- Ai não sei? Eu é que tenho tudo? Pois… pois! Tu é que não sabes o que é ser abandonada nesta idade pelos pais… eles irem para fora e deixarem-me… sozinha… apenas com uma casa! Tu ó menos tens a tua irmã não tas neste mundo sozinha… eu talvez até teja…**

**Juliane desata a correr para casa, deixando Will, totalmente de rastos, pois nunca pensou gritar com a sua amada… era a última coisa que ele poderia pensar em fazer!**

**E para alem do mais, passou a saber uma historia, que ela nunca lhe tinha contado, e sentiu-se culpado, magoado…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No dia seguinte, enquanto Jack e os seus amigos, estavam numa reunião, pois, estes encontravam-se cada vez mais perto da Ilha Muerta…**

**Joanne aproveitou e enfiou-se na cabine… e começou a vasculhar os papeis… tudo o que se encontrava na secretária…**

**E no entanto… ao abrir uma gaveta… fica estupefacta… encontra a foto de sua mãe… com vários dizeres, mas todos com o mesmo: Amo-a**

**Joanne cai na cadeira… e murmura: O que? Como é possível? Será que… não, não… não posso crer…**

**De imediato, sai dali a correr, e vai buscar Jack por 1 braço, e com a foto na mão espeta na cara de Jack…**

**Este…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will no dia seguinte, depois de uma noite… com insónias…**

**Vai até casa de Juliane…**

**Chegando lá… pede mil perdoes a Juliane… e diz que não a queria magoar… estava fora de si por completo!**

**Juliane sorri e diz:**

**- Não faz mal… quando partimos?**

**Will… apanhado de surpresa… sorri também e diz:**

**- Hoje mesmo… isto é… agora )**

**De seguida, arrumam as suas coisas… e partem rumo à Ilha Muerta..**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Este… cai em si de espanto… e pergunta lhe:**

**- Andaste a vasculhar nas minhas coisas? Sabias o que eu te podia fazer?**

**- Podias mas não vais fazer… porque 1º vais-me explicar esta foto.. com estes dizeres…**

**Jack, pega lhe por 1 braço e leva a para a sua cabine, e depois senta-se na cadeira… olha para Joanne, respira fundo… e começa:**

**- Joanne… se queres saber a verdade… vais ter que ser muito forte… e de preferência que depois não me tentes matar – ri-se… mas vendo a cara de Joanne séria… desvanece-lhe o sorriso**

**- Desembucha lá… estou à espera…!**

**Jack ao abrir a boca… de repente ouve um dos seus tripulantes a dizer:**

**- Terra à vista… Terra à vista…**

**Jack levanta-se e sai dali… vendo a sua querida ilha… A ilha Muerta!**

**Joanne quase lançando faíscas pelos olhos… vai de encontro a Jack e puxa-o de novo para a cabine… e diz:**

**- Já me estou a passar… há sempre um pretexto para não me contares… e eu não estou a gostar nada… CONTA JÁ!**

**Jack até dá um salto… e depois volta a endireitar-se e começa de novo:**

**- Joanne… eu e a tua mãe… sabes… hm… nós… **

**- Desembuchas… ou é preciso um empurrão… hm?**

**- AMAVAMO-NOS! Pronto… está dito…**

**Joanne… ao ouvir tal coisa… começam-lhe a correr lágrimas… até que sai dali a correr direita à sua cabine…**

**- NÃO! NÃO! Eu não acredito… ele esta a mentir só pode!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will estava cada vez + aflito… só consiga pensar na sua irmã… 'O que se estava a passar neste momento? Será que a teriam maltratado? Ou mesmo morto?' **

**Juliane pensava o mesmo… mas ela tinha uma certa esperança… ela conhecia bem Joanne… sabia que esta não se renderia facilmente… não deixaria que lhe roubassem a vida…**

**Juliane era muito positiva… tinha aprendido com sua mãe… esta que sempre lhe dissera:**

**- Nunca mas nunca mesmo… penses no pior… porque assim o pior acontecerá… e a culpa poderá ser apenas tua… o destino somos nos que o traçamos…**

**E assim… Juliane… é uma rapariga… muito forte…**

**Mas ela por 1 lado tinha um pressentimento… de que se passava alguma coisa com Joanne…**

**E estava certa não era? Pois… **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E cá está o fim de + um capitulo… né?**

**Espero que gostem… demorei muito tempo a faze-lo porque fiquei sem inspiração…**

**È que eu tinha escrito num papel o 3ª capitulo… mas pelos vistos a minha mãe deitou fora :S**

**Acontece né?**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Janegranger: Mana do meu coraçao... bigada porleres...e como queriasestáaqui o3º capitulo lol... Espero que gostes D**

**Myimmortal: Manoo eu sei que tu não leste e tal mas pronto.. bigada pela review**

**Salira tSuki Crisis: Mother... espero que este esteja ao teu gosto lol... segui o teu conselho lol... se falhei nalguma coisa... review LOL... e bigada pelas reviews ;)**

**S**


End file.
